


Do You Need To Ask? Part Two

by carpe_cullen



Series: Do You Need To Ask? Part One and Two [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while ago, a tumblr user asked me to continue the fic up to the bedroom and I just couldn't resist! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Need To Ask? Part Two

Cullen’s hand rest on the ladder leading to his bedroom, a smile on his face as he watched blush rise to Emilie’s cheeks. Her mouth opened and then closed again, her words lost on her. So instead, she turned her back to him, bending down to grab a shirt from the floor and he couldn’t help but notice the exaggerated slowness she put into her movements as his eyes were instantly drawn to the curve of ass. His grip on the ladder tightened slightly as the thought of those curves being underneath him. While he watched her slip the single piece of clothing, he realized that seeing her dress is just as sexy as watching her undress. The shirt was clearly his, the hem falling below her rear, the unlaced collar sliding off one shoulder. Her arms lifted, bringing her hand beneath her hair and pulling away from the shirt and his gaze followed the sway of her curls as she shook her head from side to side for a brief moment. When she turned his focus shifted to her breasts and the delicate way his shirt showest the barest hint of a curve.

“You look better in my shirt than I do,” he told her. Once she came closer, her hands along his bare stomach, her fingers tracing the scars and muscled lines.

“Well, I won’t lie,” she said, a coy smile spread across her face. “I do enjoy seeing you without it on.” They stayed like that for a moment, reveling in the touches she made, the soft brushes of her fingertips and the slightest of scratches of her nails. It wasn’t until he cleared his throat she she looked up at him.

“Should we take this upstairs?” he asked with one eyebrow arched and a crooked grin. She nodded and laughed quietly as he gestured her to take the ladder first. There were two reasons why he wanted her to take the climb before him, for one, it was the good manners he was instilled with as a boy and two…well, he wanted to enjoy the view. His eyes stayed on her as she climbed and as she went higher and higher, the better that view got. When she neared the top of the ladder, he began his climb up and as she stepped onto the floor above he could her gasp.

“You have a hole in your roof!” she exclaimed. He laughed briefly as he came to stand next to her. “You should have that fixed, you know.”

“Nah,” he shrugged, “it would only be a waste of resources. I happen to like the cold.”

She turned on her heel to stand before him, shaking her head lightly with a grin and her arms slid around his neck. His hands moved to her waist, sliding lower until they rested on her buttocks. “Will you keep me warm through the night? _I get cold easily,_ ” she said quietly as she inched her lips closer to his, rising to the tips of her toes.

“ _Yes_ ,” he murmured, his eyes flicking from her gaze and down to her lips, “I’ll make sure of it.”

He captured her lips with his, one hand moving from her waist to the back of her neck as they melded together perfectly. He wanted her. Again and _again_. So much so that he thinks he’ll never stop wanting her. A moan vibrated from her as he pressed his body to hers, his length already beginning to harden once again. Her fingers curled in his hair as he took her bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling and sucking gently before sliding his tongue to meet hers. Their kiss was messy, their need overflowing as they both desired being close just like they were not so long ago. He clenched her shirt in his hand, dragging it up her body to reveal her naked flesh but as the cloth reached the small of her back, she pulled away.

“Take your pants off,” she told him, stepping back from him and out of his reach. “I want to see you.”

His eyebrow quirked as he brought his fingers to the laces, pulling the knot deftly. Once they were loose enough, he pushed them from his hips and let them drop to the floor before stepping out of them. When he looked back to her, a slight blush came to his cheeks as he saw her eyes roaming over his body. While he was comfortable with every scar, bruise and muscle, it was still nerve-wracking seeing someone take him all in. But he stood before her, completely bare, his desire certainly taking effect under her gaze.

She came closer, one arm reaching out for her to touch his shoulder, fingers tracing over old marks as she circled to his back. He exhaled deeply as he felt both her hands running over his back slowly, nails digging lightly as they made their way further south. A chuckle came from his lips as she caressed his backend followed shortly by a groan as she pressed soft kisses along his spine, his shoulder blades and he smiled as he realized she was kissing each of his scars.

“Em,” he whispered, trying to look over to her. He wanted to see her too. In his office, he only got quick glances before they each gave in to absolute pleasure. But Cullen wanted to commit her body to memory, just as she was doing now. But his eyes rolled to the back of his head as she moved closer, arms sliding to his front. One hand rested along his stomach while the other wrapped around his shaft, beginning languid strokes to match her kisses. He moaned as her thumb swept over the head, spreading the pre that had gathered, before sliding back down. She pumped slowly, her wrist twisting slightly each time and causing a new sensation too shoot through him. His breaths became heavy as she increased her speed, his hips shortly thrusting with every movement she made.

“ _Cullen_ ,” she said, standing to the tips of her toes and taking his earlobe between her lips for a split second. Letting go of him, she circled to his front again but before he had a chance to take her into his arms, she sunk to her knees. His breath hitched as he saw a coy grin come to her face as she took him in hand again. Her golden eyes studied him closely as she inched forward, mouth opening just enough to place a gentle kiss to the head of his cock. He twitched at the slightest touch and moaned quietly. But the noises only grew louder as she ran the flat of her tongue along the underside of his shaft and once she reached the tip, her lips closed around him, sucking gently.

Her name fell from his lips like a song as she bobbed up and down, his length hitting the back of her throat each time. One of his hands latched onto his own hair, the other grasping his hip tightly, otherwise, they would sink into her hair and holding her head still so that he could thrust in and out. But with each movement, he was losing more of his resolve. His hips began to gyrate, his cock sliding further down her throat. She pulled away from him, heaving for air and just as he was about to apologize, her hand began pumping quickly as her tongue slid along his sac. His head rolled back as his body hummed with pleasure and his vision becoming hazy as he gave in to her ministrations. Every flick, gentle glide, and suck of his sensitive skin brought him higher and higher until he could feel his orgasm begin to build. Regretfully, he pulled back from her, unable to withstand more without wanting to burst.

“ _Come’re_ ” he groaned, his finger curling for her to rise from the floor. When she stood, his hands grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. He hoisted her up into his arms, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and he made his way towards the bed as she placed kisses along his neck. His fingers dug into her supple flesh as she bit him lightly and within a few moments, his legs hit the edge of the bed. He slid her down his body until she landed on the edge of the mattress and he knelt between her spread legs. Cullen’s eyes trailed down her body, taking in each mole and scar, studying the curve of her breasts, heavy and full, and then her sex, glistening with need and a hint of spend from earlier.

“ _Tell me what you want,_ ” he told her, his gaze breaking from her core up to her face.

“I want _your mouth_ on me,” she said breathily, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

He smiled briefly before leaning in, brushing faint kisses along the column of her neck. The grip he had on her thighs tightened as she hummed quietly, the sound vibrating against his lips. He moved lower, stopping momentarily at her collarbone before venturing down to her breasts. One hand sprawled across her lower back, pushing just enough for her chest to come closer to him. The other hand slid up to cup one breast, his palm barely covering its expanse, and the pad of his thumb grazed over her tightened peak. His head lowered to the other, his eyes flicking up to her just before he took her in his mouth. Her head rolled back as a breathy sigh released, urging him to continue. His tongue teased her, flicking and sliding against the pebbled skin, and his lips caressed her, sucking and pressing soft kisses to the underside of her breasts. When he switched to the other, her hands slipped into his hair, fingers twisting around his curls as she arched into his mouth. He couldn’t help a groan to be released as she pressed against him, her nails lightly scratching at his scalp.

She tugged on his hair, taking his attention from her breast and up to her face. Her brown curls were loose, framing her beauty in a way that he’s never seen before. Highlighting her cheekbones, the light dust of freckles along the bridge of her nose, her rounded chin and full lps. But his favorite were her eyes. Matching his in color, but the hue showed a different light, one of happiness and love and a smile would come to him naturally when he saw them. He broke away from her breast and tilted his head towards hers until their lips met. They moved together slowly, as if that one look had brought time around them to a standstill and that they could be in this moment forever. Her hands slid down to his cheeks, the tips of her fingers brushing against the shells of his ears and once her lips parted, his tongue slipped through, joining hers. Their dance wasn’t without a few awkward steps, such as noses squishing and bumping or teeth clacking. But they seemed to be a small part of the grander scene of getting to know one another intimately.

“Em,” he whispered, breaking the kiss. “ _Lay back_.”

He watched as she slowly lowered herself to lay flat against the mattress, taking in each of the shifting muscles and angles of her body and she moved. His head dipped to her stomach, placing feather-light kisses in a scattered pattern that led to her lower half. He kissed her hip, her thigh and as he brought her legs over his shoulders he kissed the inside of her knee. His lips trailed down the inside of her leg, getting closer and closer to her core. He pressed one final kiss at the juncture before moving to her sex. Another kiss on the damp curls and as he looked up he saw her watching his every move. His tongue teased at first, sliding along her folds or giving the briefest touch to her entrance, but when her hips twitched and a soft moan came from her lips, he delved in. When the sweet and tangy taste hit his lips, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his hands squeezing her thighs. He created patterns of circles and zig-zags to languid simple lines with the flat of his tongue, every movement making her moans and cry his name and the Makers.

Her moans soon grew into loud begging, one hand gripping the blanket while the other had found purchase in his hair once again. He could feel her begin to tremble beneath his touch and he could sense that she was nearing euphoria. Sliding away from her thigh, he brought his hand to her apex, two fingers pressing lightly against her entrance until both were able to slide in. Her walls were already squeezing around him, her hips twitching wildly under his ministrations and with a simple curl of his fingers she spasmed, her orgasm taking over. Her legs tightened around his head but he was still able to hear her cries as she rode her peak. When her body slacked, he brought her legs off of his shoulder and crawled over her body, but before he could nestle himself, her hand pressed against his chest.

“I believe it’s my turn to be on top,” she breathed heavily, still coming down from her high. With an eyebrow raised, he pushed himself from her and positioned himself to lay with his head against the pillows. He looked over the slope of her back, admiring the curve of her hips and the dimples that were just above her rear. She turned towards him, crawling up his body and the soft glide of her hands along his skin caused goosebumps to rise. His teeth bit his lip as she straddled his waist, a groan passing through as she rubbed her sex along his cock. She leaned over him, her breast pressing to his chest, her hair falling around their heads like a curtain and his arms circled around her. Their lips met for a brief moment before he lifted her just enough for her to reach and wrap around his shaft. They moaned in unison as the head swept between her folds, lining with her entrance.

Emilie gasped as she sunk down, his length slowly pushing into her. His grip on her body tightened as she moved, her shaky breaths ghosting across his skin just added to the building sensation. Once their hips met, they both paused, tight hands loosening and roaming across warm skin, lips joining in gentle kisses and quiet moans coming together. When she started to roll against him she started slowly, her rhythm following in time with her breath and he realized just how perfect she fit with him, their bodies fitting together like a puzzle. She began moving faster, his hands finding purchase on her hips and their kisses became more fervent, more desperate.

His name fell from her lips as he began meeting her movements and each thrust built their momentum. She broke from his mouth, panting as their slow lovemaking had grown faster. With her back arched Cullen took the opportunity to latch onto her breast, gently nibbling and sucking at her nipples. She whimpered above him and the sweet noise sent shocks throughout his body, his orgasm starting to build. His legs found leverage with the bed and his arms holding her in still, his cock still driving into her, faster and faster with each thrust and the sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with their cries.

Soon his entire lower body became numb, his release lying just below the surface and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. His mouth left her breasts, his head falling back to the pillows with a loud growl. Emilie pushed herself up, her nails digging into his chest as her cries hit a new octave. His eyes squeezed shut as her walls constricted him, tighter and tighter until his name was screamed and she was spasming around him. The deep groans had transformed into higher pitched whimpers as he continued his fast pace. With one final thrust, his orgasm rushed through and his arms hugged her into his body, tucking his face into the crook of his neck as he moaned her name over and over as he spilled into her. Once the last of his seed was released, his body slacked but his arms kept her close, their breaths slowly mellowing as they both relished in euphoria.

“Are you warm, darling?” he asked sleepily. She chuckled bringing her head up just enough for their eyes to meet.

“Toasty,” she replied. He hummed in response, a half smile spreading across his face as his eyes drifted from being open to closed. He felt her fingers brush along the scar of his upper lip, then along his cheek and followed by pushing a few locks of hair back.

“ _I love you_ ,” she murmured, “you know that, right?” His eyes opened fully then, his heart nearly coming to a stop. Those three words…he never imagined another saying them to him, he never thought he was worthy enough for someone’s love. But hearing them, so softly, come from her made him feel, even for the slightest moment, that he was. One hand slid from her back to cup her face, his thumb tracing her bottom lip.

“ _I love you too_.”


End file.
